1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns road vehicles, more particularly motor vehicles with electric motors, and has for its object to provide an improved construction of chassis therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles of this type are known in the art, for example, from UK Patent Application No. 2 254 055 and also from German Patent No. 767 674.
The aerodynamic drag of private passenger cars largely depends on the size and shaping of the front-sided overall in-flow face which, for that reason, is substantially streamlined, i.e. tapered to ascend backwardly which, however, is limited to the anterior bottom part of the chassis, in particular, in cases where the drive unit is arranged in the front of the motor vehicle. This also applies to the motor vehicles according to the aforementioned literature references, in which the hollow parts forming the supports are sealed at the front and rear ends. A motor vehicle construction of the type as set out according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,964 also does not contribute to reducing the aerodynamic drag although it comprises a channel open at the front and rear ends. Apart from the fact that this is a centrally arranged channel in which are housed the engine along with the cooling fan, exhaust silencer and parts of the gear box, thereby forming aerodynamic drag, the channel, on the in-flow side, relative to the total front face, is of a very small cross-section subsequently expanding and rearwardly re-constricting in conformity with the in-flow opening.